El Viento y El Agua la aman
by HelicalNoise
Summary: Siempre se había encontrada asustada de admitir lo que sentía en su alma, hasta que el agua la atrajo y el viento le advirtió la verdad en sus oídos. Entonces se miraron y amaron. (OneShot) (Kakashi&Sakura)


Movía el cuerpo ansiosa ante la canción, contorneaba los brazos y las manos, cerraba los ojos intentando no descontrolarse con el viento, seguía su corriente sanguínea y sus oídos estaban alerta ante el caer del agua. Tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse al caer de la cascada, pero lo consiguió, descubrió lo que era mover su cuerpo ante las sensaciones, estaba bajo un acantilado de emociones que la consumían mientras sus pies demostraban lo ágil que era como mujer.

Había llegado corriendo después de entrenar toda la tarde, de pronto se vio en un lugar que nunca antes había contemplado plenamente y en el momento de hacerlo su corazón se sintió abrumado, pesado, cansado y hasta enamorado. El agua caída en forma de cascada, estrepitosamente pero suave en la orilla, el olor a hojas nuevas se desprendía por todo el lugar y amenazaba con neutralizar a cualquiera que pasara por el lugar. Miraba a todos lados y solo veía agua cristalina y hermoso pasto verdoso, entonces fue el momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el viento la llamaba y la invitaba a ser su compañera en aquella danza silenciosa, se despojo de su ropa tirándola a un lado del camino y firmemente se adentro a las aguas claras del lugar, le tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse a la sensación de pesadez en sus caderas y piernas, pero cuando lo hizo pudo sentir como el agua la movía en distintas direcciones haciéndola poseedora de una increíble y hermosa coreografía.

La briza la admiraba de lejos y la amaba con cada rose que le daba a su piel, el agua la arrullaba entre sus brazos para protegerla y dejarla libre. Pero era su cuerpo, solo su cuerpo le permitía volar entre sus sueños y fantasías, entre su cabello rosa y sus ojos turquesa, solo él podía decirle cuan anhelada estaba de verlo… a él… a lo lejos…. Como siempre. Pero su cuerpo también sabía que ella se mentía y trataba de pensar lo contrario _"No le deseo, no lo amo, no lo anhelo, no lo sueño, no lo siento, no lo pienso… simplemente no lo entiendo"_ aunque lo contrario sería_ "trato de hacerlo mío en silencio"_ Ella trataba de seguir así, como su cuerpo también trataba de hacerla entender de que aquello no duraría la eternidad, ni la danza, ni el engaño.

- Ruido –Le susurro el viento

Un espasmo la saco de su danza y pudo ver lo que no quería, pero anhelaba muy en el fondo. Un hombre en una de las ramas, hay… a lo lejos, mirándola y llamándola casi en secreto desde sus labios. Tenía esa postura tan despreocupada, pero sus hombros estaban tensos igual que sus ojos destellantes, tenía las manos apretadas y las piernas rígidas.

_- "No vengas… no vengas ¡NO vengas!_" –pensó la chica cabello de flor

Su réplica fue en vano, él camino lentamente por la tierra húmeda, camino tan lentamente que ella sentía como su corazón se detenía cada segundo que pasaba. Pero él se detuvo, se detuvo y la contemplo un poco más… solo un poco más para luego continuar con su cometido, aunque ahora era todo diferente, él la miraba, se aproximaba pero también se desprendía de su vestimenta despacio… despacio como la respiración de la muchacha.

_- "Detente…por favor"_ –volvió a suplicar

Y todo se detuvo, el agua y el viento ya no importaban, solo importaba el cuerpo de aquel ser, porque era sin duda alguna, como una de las millones de llaves que abrían el inframundo, prohibido y casi imposible de existir, pero ahí estaba, frente a ella y a tan escasos centímetros que le dañaba su cordura… la poca que quedaba a esas alturas.

- ¿Por qué? –asustada replico

Pero el no dijo nada, el simplemente la miro con sus ojos bicolores y con una sonrisa casi triste. Entonces ella se dio cuenta, era la primera y tal vez la última vez que veía el rostro de tan aclamado sujeto, y se sintió mal, porque era mejor de lo que ella imaginaba, una textura como el mármol, pero suave a simple vista, su nariz era puntiaguda… daba un poco la impresión que trataba de alcanzar el olor que ella dejaba en el aire y finalmente estaban sus labios, ni gruesos ni pequeños… simplemente eran bellos a su manera. Se conmovió a ver que él le permitía de alguna manera observarlo mejor que nadie en toda la aldea, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos y al volvió a la tierra, _"Estoy desnuda y con el acá, tengo que irme"_ y antes de poder mover un dedo algo le agarro la cara suavemente.

- Sakura –la llamo un voz

Sus manos la sostenían y la acariciaban levemente para luego soltarla y tomarla por los brazos, la atrajo a su cuerpo desnudo por igual y la acuno dejándola escuchar el palpitar de su corazón estruendoso. Ella trato de entender, entender que ocurría y por qué se daba de esa manera, porque siempre soñó con ese momento, siempre quiso que él la abrazara de esa manera pero nunca imagino que sería de aquella manera, estaba asustada pero relajada y quería que eso siguiera por un largo rato y desidia quedarse callada por una vez en su vida.

- Sakura –repitió la voz

- Intento entender que ocurre –dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hombre

- ¿Entender qué? –se extraño de cierta forma él

Ella levanto la mirada levemente y noto que él la miraba con ojos fuertes, y fue ese el momento donde ella decidió separarse y por su cuenta tomar su rostro acercarse y besarlo quedadamente. Fue un espasmo, un acto que se dio simplemente, pero no se arrepentía porque hay estaba ella con sus labios pegados a los de él, podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse y sentir su aroma fuerte a hierro, pasar sus manos por su cabello húmedo y apretarlo tanto como fuera posible. Fue tal el acto que ambos se abrazaron y no se soltaron, manteniendo los labios juntos más que en un acto de respeto, más que en acto de cordialidad… porque ya estaban involucradas sus bocas en aquella totalidad que las lenguas, salivas y sabores podían darle a aquel sentimiento de regocijo. De un minuto a otro sus manos recorrían su espalda ancha y las de él tomaban sus piernas por debajo del agua para montarla sobre él, para sentirla… solo para sentir que era más real de lo que creían. Se separaron durante segundos y siguieron, porque el aire no era necesario sino el aliento de ellos era lo que los mantenía activos y pidiendo más del otro. Apresurados salieron hasta la orilla del pequeño lago y ella bajo el le pidió más mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, y él como buen caballero que era acepto gustoso al pedido, entonces los cuerpos se mesclaron como acuarela en lienzo nuevo, se sintieron de una manera tan extraña que no entendían como pudieron contenerse todo ese tiempo, el la abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndola lo mas que podía y ella aferraba sus piernas a su cadera dura.

- Ruido –repitió el viento en sus oídos

Y todo a cabo en un acto repentino, se miraban intensamente con los ojos dilatados y la respiración entrecortada, uno alado del otro pensando en que decir ante aquella situación, pero ambos llegaron a una conclusión de todo eso.

- Sakura, te amo –dijo el alegre

- Kakashi, te amo –dijo ella alegre

Se miraron una vez mas y quedaron recostados en la yerba puntiaguda, para finalmente dormir con la seguridad de que ambos sentían lo mismo y ya no lo debían ocultar.


End file.
